Conventional fabric materials are generally created by interlacing two distinct sets of yarns to form a fabric. A fabric created through a conventional manufacturing process has a low coefficient of friction and is not suitable for providing non-slip contact between the fabric and a user's body that is in contact with the fabric of a garment, for example, a sock, a glove, etc.
Moreover, conventional fabrics, due to their low coefficients of friction, cause slippage between the fabric of the garment and the surface of the body in contact with the garment during use when they come in contact with elements, for example, sweat from the user's body, dust, moisture, air, etc. For example, in sports that involve running, skating, etc., where the user is required to quickly or abruptly change directions while engaged in a sports activity, the user's foot tends to slip inside a sock worn by the user, and also the sock tends to slip inside a shoe worn by the user due to lack of sufficient grip between the foot and the sock and between the foot and the shoe respectively when the sock is made of a conventional fabric. This slippage also increases the response time when the user moves in a new direction. Lack of sufficient grip may also cause the user playing the sport to slip or roll inside the shoe and suffer injuries. For example, the foot of the user wearing a sock made of a conventional fabric and a shoe may slip inside the shoe during a sharp turn leading to an ankle injury. Moreover, the foot of the user wearing the shoe may slip within the sock made of the conventional fabric, which results in the foot moving inside the shoe that may cause an injury to the foot or the ankle of the user. Socks constructed using a conventional fabric do not provide sufficient grip to the user's foot when the user is engaged in a sports activity that requires sharp or abrupt turns.
Furthermore, different sports activities require gripping contact to be established at different sections of the user's body. For example, a user playing golf requires a steady gripping contact between a part of the user's hand that holds a golf club instead of the entire hand. In another example, a user engaged in running would require a steady gripping contact between the forefoot section and the hind foot section of the user's foot and the shoe. Hence, there is a need for constructing a gripping fabric and a gripping garment that has selective gripping sections, and a gripping fabric that can be selectively attached to or integrated into different sections of the user's garment.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for constructing a gripping fabric that provides a selective grip or a complete grip to surfaces that are in contact with the gripping fabric. Moreover, there is a need for constructing a gripping garment that provides grip to a user's body part, for example, a foot, a hand, etc., between the user's body part and the gripping garment and prevents the user's body part from slipping inside the gripping garment, for example, a sock, a glove, etc. Furthermore, there is a need for constructing a gripping garment that provides grip to the user's body part, for example, a foot between the gripping garment and an external contact surface, for example, the inside surface of a shoe to prevent the gripping garment from slipping against the external contact surface. Furthermore, there is a need for constructing a gripping garment that provides simultaneous grip to the user's body part, for example, a foot between the user's body part and the gripping garment and also between the gripping garment and an external contact surface, for example, the inside surface of a shoe.